dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle ! Current Global events Latest Global Cards Event_speed_battle_big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Event Go Forth Refreshed big.png|link=Go Forth !! Hero of Justice Event Granpa gohan big.png|link=The Masked Martial Artist Quest top banner 502s.png|link=The Horrific Cell Games Event the tree of might big.png|link=The Tree of Might Event Galactic crisis big.png|link=Galactic Crisis Super Guy in the Galaxy Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown Event_Countless_awakening_big.png|link=The Battle for Awakening Medals Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Thum_1004510.png|link=Fabled Champion Grandpa Gohan Animation_lr_majin_vegeta_gbl.gif|link=Beyond the Ferocious Flash Majin Vegeta Thum_1006660.png|link=Last-Second Gambit Goku (Kaioken) Thum_vegeta_LR_UR.png|link=The Final Clash Majin Vegeta Thum_vegeta_LR_SSR.png|link=Dark Desire Awoken Majin Vegeta Thumb_cell_strUR.png|link=Welcome to Hell Perfect Cell Thumb_celll_str.png|link=Systematic Victory Perfect Cell Thum_1008830.png|link=The Elusive Beast Cell (1st Form) Thum_1009500.png|link=Striking in Harmony Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Youth) LRfrieza.gif|link=Reign of Terror Frieza (1st Form) URFriezaThumb.png|link=Staggering Force Frieza (1st Form) SSRFriezaThumb.png|link=Indignant Emperor Frieza (1st Form) SSRTEQFrieza.png|link=Joy of Destruction Frieza (1st Form) Current Japanese events Latest Japanese Cards Event SS3 Broly dokkan big.png|Ultimate Fury ! Berserker Maximum Power|link=Ultimate Fury ! Berserker Maximum Power Quest top banner 323.png|link=A New Threat!!! The Saiyan Warrior Race Quest top banner 333.png|The Super Warrior Bio Broly|link=The Super Warrior Bio Broly Hidden_potential_all_open.png|Hidden Potential All Open|link=Hidden Potential All Open Quest top banner 701.png|Super Fierce Battle - Boss Rush|link=Super Fierce Battle - Boss Rush Quest top banner 524.png|Surpassing Even the Gods|link=Surpassing Even the Gods Quest top banner 522.png|Miracle Sword of Light|link=Miracle Sword of Light Quest top banner 515 Global.png|The Terrifying Transforming Majin|link=The Terrifying Transforming Majin Event awakening ki ultimate power big.png|Ultimate Awakened Power|link=Ultimate Awakened Power Quest_top_banner_506_2.png|A Fiend Possessed|link=A Fiend Possessed Quest_top_banner_505_2.png|The Inimitable Fusion|link=The Inimitable Fusion PureDestruction&CarnageSuper2.png|Pure Destruction and Carnage|link=Pure Destruction and Carnage Event Resurrection F big.png|Resurrection F|link=Resurrection F Hope!BattleAgainstDispair!TURGohanStage.png|HOPE!! Fight Against Despair!|link=HOPE!! Fight Against Despair! Event last battle big.png|A Lone Warrior's Last Battle|link=A Lone Warrior's Last Battle Event combat preparation of genius bulma big.png|The Genius Bulma's Battle Prep|link=The Genius Bulma's Battle Prep BFAM.png|Battle for Awakening Medals|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Korin_tower_big.png|Training at Korin Tower|link=Training at Korin Tower Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|Hercule's World Tournament|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|Turtle School Training|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|Training in the Clouds|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown|link=Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown URTEQSSJ3BrolyThumb.png|Evolution that Surpassed Legend Super Saiyan 3 Broly|link=Evolution that Surpassed Legend Super Saiyan 3 Broly SSRSSJ3BROLYTHUMB.png|Super Evolution of Despair Super Saiyan 3 Broly|link=Super Evolution of Despair Super Saiyan 3 Broly URPHYSSJ3BrolyThumb.png|The Nightmare Returns Super Saiyan 3 Broly|link=The Nightmare Returns Super Saiyan 3 Broly URAGLGreatApeVegetaThumb.png|Strength to Win a Deadly Fight Vegeta (Giant Ape)|link=Strength to Win a Deadly Fight Vegeta (Giant Ape) URPHYGiantApeGokuThumb.png|Honed Talent Goku (Youth) (Giant Ape)|link=Honed Talent Goku (Youth) (Giant Ape) URSTRGiantApeRaditzThumb.png|Brutal Suppression Raditz (Giant Ape)|link=Brutal Suppression Raditz (Giant Ape) LR Goku Black & Zamasu thump.png|link=Merciless Judgement Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) & Zamasu UR Goku Black & Zamasu thump.png|link=Distorted Justice Goku Black & Zamasu SSR Black Thought Goku Black thump.png|link=Black Thought Goku Black URTEQBardock.png|link=Infamous Low Class Warrior Bardock (Giant Ape) URSTRFashaThumb.png|link=Colossal Woman Warrior Fasha (Giant Ape) URINTTankTopTrunks.png|link=A New Future Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Animation lr thum satan.gif|A Strange Friendship Hercule|link=A Strange Friendship Hercule URTEQSatanThumb.png|Stacked Force Hercule|link=Stacked Force Hercule SSRTEQSatanThumb.png|Champion's Roar Hercule|link=Champion's Roar Hercule URTEQBioBrolyThumb.png|link=A Demons Revival Bio Broly SSRTEQBioBrolyThumb.png|link=Vengeful Monster Bio Broly URSTR18Thumb.png|link=Skillful Tactics Android 18 SSRSTR18Thumb.png|link=Acute Reversal Android 18 SSRINTBrolyGotenThumb.png|link=Inherited Courage Super Saiyan Goten (Kid) SSRTEQBrolyTrunksThumb.png|link=Inherited Pride Super Saiyan Trunks (Kid) URPHYBrolyTrunksThumb.png|link=Spark in a Fierce Fight Super Saiyan Trunks (Kid) URAGLBrolyGotenThumb.png|link=Greater Struggle Than Expected Super Saiyan Goten (Kid) SRPHYKrillinThumb.png|link=Encouraging Support Krillin Navigation World Tournament Links The Wikia Team Tactics Pages Character Pages Recent Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events Create your own cards. Vote for Wikia Hidden Potential Stats Position. Leave it at the bottom of page as all cards do not have these stats. Put it under base and max stats for ease of comparison. Don't move , I don't like the big gaps it will create. Move it any way , I don't mind the gaps. I don't care. Vote for Fun Do you want to see more newer Dragon Ball Super characters now ? Yes No I like DBS and it’s characters, give us more I like the original characters give us more of them I don’t mind I don’t care Poll Results Page Rules and Regulations of DragonBall Z Dokkan Battle Wikia Category:Browse